


El secreto

by Patty_chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Japan, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_chan/pseuds/Patty_chan
Summary: Después de su primer beso, Atem se ha distanciado de todo el mundo. Eso incluye a Hekay, que no sabe qué le oculta su rey. ¿Logrará llegar de nuevo hasta el corazón de Atem?Recomiendo leer primero "Una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro", pues es una parte de la historia que eliminé cuando la editaba. Loyaltyshipping (Yami Yugi x Mago Oscuro) y Sealshipping (Atem x Mahado) en la época actual.Personajes de Kazuki Takahashi
Relationships: Atem/Mahaado | Mahad, Black Magician | Dark Magician/Yami Yuugi, loyaltyshipping - Relationship, sealshipping - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta pequeña historia formaba parte de la primera versión de "Una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro". La mejora requería quitarlo, porque no encajaba con las nuevas ideas que añadí. Sin embargo, una parte de esto me salió tan bien y me gustó tanto que he decidido publicarlo aparte. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

1

Aquella noche los dos se quedaron un rato en la terraza, aprovechando los primeros días de buen tiempo. Pero a pesar de la buena temperatura ninguno disfrutaba de la noche estrellada. Cada uno se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Atem no dejaba de pensar en lo que se avecinaba, mientras Hekay se sentía cada vez más impotente. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no encontraba la manera de ayudar al tricolor. Incluso llegó a pensar que por alguna razón había perdido su confianza. Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Los cerró en un intento por contenerlas.

Atem intentó apartar sus pensamientos del abuelo y desvió la mirada hacia el oji-café. Como en otras ocasiones, admiró sus rasgos y trató en vano de recordar en qué momento comenzó a enamorarse de él. Contempló absorto cómo la luz de la luna iluminaba su piel dándole un aspecto casi divino. En ese momento una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cerrados y se le encogió el corazón. Para él, Mahado siempre fue una persona muy fuerte, incluso más que él. Así que sin hacer ruido se levantó y se sentó en la hamaca de Hekay.

—Lo siento —susurró cogiéndole la mano mientras el otro le miraba. —Sé que he estado distante contigo pero tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

Hekay cogió la mano del tricolor entre las suyas.

—No será que ya no confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Atem negó con rapidez.

—Confío en ti tanto o más que antes. Eres la persona más leal que conozco y sé que siempre podré contar contigo pase lo que pase. —con la mano libre secó las lágrimas del oji-café, quien se había sentado. —Pero hay una cosa de mí que no sabes. Algo que descubrí cuando creaste al Mago Oscuro.

El mago le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y no me lo puedes contar?

—Me encantaría, pero es mejor que no lo sepas por el momento. Te prometo que en cuanto cumpla dieciocho te lo contaré. Por favor, confía en mí. Te garantizo que la espera merecerá la pena.

Hekay le observó durante unos instantes y suspiró.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, ya lo sabes. No me va a pasar nada por esperar, pero me preocupas tú. Quiero que estés bien.

Atem le abrazó por el cuello, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Hekay le rodeaba la cintura.

—Estar a tu lado me tranquiliza y me da fuerzas para seguir. Además, nadie puede separarnos porque estamos unidos por el hilo rojo. Estoy seguro. —añadió acercando la nariz a su cuello.

—¿Hilo rojo?

—No hagas mucho caso, es una leyenda. Pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y que siempre confiaré en ti.

El oji-café estrechó más fuerte el tricolor.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí. —susurró conmovido.

∞∞∞

Se quedó sentado, pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con Atem hace más de una semana. Desde entonces su relación parecía haber mejorado a pesar de que el tricolor seguía sin hablarle de lo que le preocupaba. Siempre alegaba que tenía mucho que estudiar, pues era época de exámenes, pero el oji-café sabía que se estaba refugiando para sobrellevar la situación. Yugi era distinto. Él tenía a Anzu y a sus amigos, y siempre se apoyaba en ellos. En eso los tricolores eran opuestos, pues aunque sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos a ambos, Atem mantenía las distancias. Además, últimamente Anzu y Yugi pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Hekay esperaba que se hicieran novios en cualquier momento.

Hekay suspiró. Novios. Cómo le gustaría salvar la distancia que el oji-rubí había puesto entre ellos, ayudarle y quizá algún día, ser algo más que buenos amigos. Aquel furtivo beso que el tricolor le había robado alimentaba sus esperanzas, y cada noche lo revivía hasta quedarse dormido. Como profesor había estado ocupado realizando y corrigiendo exámenes, recopilando las notas de su clase y hablando con los diferentes profesores. Tal y como esperaba, el mejor alumno de la clase era Kaiba Seto, cuya forma de ser conocía tan bien. Por otro lado los tricolores no se quedaban atrás, incluso parecía que Atem y Seto rivalizaban en los estudios.

Su mente regresó al enigma del hijo rojo. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué Atem y él estaban unidos? ¿Cómo sabía eso el tricolor? Ahora que tenía más tiempo libre podría investigar el asunto. Debía de estar relacionado de alguna forma con ese secreto que Atem se empeñaba en ocultar y que al parecer los separaba.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró desconcertado a su lado, recordando de pronto que se encontraba en el hospital con el abuelo.

—No es nada Sugoroku. —sonrió —¿Ha descansado bien?

—De maravilla, pero no me cambies de tema. Estaré enfermo pero no soy idiota. ¿Tiene que ver con Atem?

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Sugoroku sonrió.

—Entonces tengo razón.

—No es nada que no se pueda solucionar. Atem se ha distanciado de todo el mundo, incluso de mí. Ya no me habla de cómo se siente y temo que se aleje definitivamente de mí. —explicó abatido.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Hizo lo mismo cuando te perdió a ti ¿sabes? Se centraba en detener a Bakura y nunca hablaba de lo que sentía. Se alejaba de mí. —Hekay le miró sorprendido. —Atem se está alejando de ti porque sabe que si te acercas demasiado se derrumbará cualquier muro que levante.

—Pero no puede estar así siempre.

—Cierto. Por eso debe ser consciente de que estás ahí para él aunque te rechace. Tarde o temprano se derrumbará, y debes estar para ayudarle a levantarse y seguir adelante. No te rindas Mahado, eres el único que puede atravesar su armadura y él lo sabe.

Hekay recordó entonces las palabras del tricolor. Definitivamente debía descubrir qué estaba pasando con Atem.

—Seguiré tu consejo y no me rendiré. —prometió decidido.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Sería una lástima que te rindieras, sobre todo porque estáis unidos por el hilo rojo. —comentó guiñando un ojo.

Hekay aprovechó la oportunidad para saber más.

—¿Hilo rojo? Atem dijo lo mismo. ¿Qué significa?

—¿Atem te habló del hilo rojo?

—Solo lo mencionó, pero no le dio importancia.

Sugoroku sonrió.

—Eso significa que lo sabe.


	2. Hilo rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Buenos días!! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta mini historia. Que lo disfrutéis ;)

2

—¿Saber qué? ¿Qué es todo eso del hilo rojo?

—¿No conoces la leyenda? —preguntó sorprendido el anciano.

Hekay negó.

—¿Me la podría contar?

Sugoroku se acomodó mejor en la cama y con mirada pícara procedió a explicárselo.

—Es una leyenda muy antigua. Se dice que cuando nacemos los dioses nos unen con un hilo rojo invisible a la persona que está destinada a ser nuestra alma gemela. Este hilo es muy especial, pues se estira y se contrae pero nunca se rompe. De esta manera no importa la distancia ni el tiempo, el hilo rojo garantiza que las almas gemelas se encuentren.

—Es una historia muy bonita. Pero ¿qué os hace pensar que él y yo estamos unidos por dicho hilo?

El abuelo volvió a sonreír.

—¿Lo dudas después de todo lo que habéis vivido? Después de cinco mil años y todas las dificultades aquí estáis los dos, juntos de nuevo. Si existe alguna posibilidad de que la leyenda sea cierta, vosotros sois un vivo ejemplo de ella. Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo verás que tengo razón. Hablando de Atem, ¿dónde están mis nietos?

—Han salido con sus amigos. Esta última semana ha sido estresante y necesitaban relajarse, así que les dije que se fueran tranquilos, que yo pasaría la tarde con usted.

—En ese caso, juguemos. —propuso Sugoroku sonriendo.

∞∞∞

Al salir del hospital recibió un mensaje de Atem avisando que cenarían fuera. Se preparó un bocadillo y salió a la terraza para disfrutar de la noche.

Últimamente no había tenido tiempo para él, así que después de cenar se limitó a tumbarse y cerrar los ojos mientras se relajaba por completo. Realizó algunos ejercicios de meditación que realizaba en Kemet para controlar su heka.

Estaba en medio de uno de los ejercicios cuando sintió la presencia de dos personas que se asomaban a la terraza y después volvían a entrar en la casa en silencio. Hekay salió del estado en el que se encontraba y al poco tiempo entró, encontrándose a ambos tricolores sentados en el sofá, charlando entre ellos y riendo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlos.

—Hola, veo que lo habéis pasado muy bien. —comentó entrando en la sala de estar y sentándose.

—Así es —contestó Yugi de inmediato. —Hemos estado en el parque de atracciones y luego hemos ido a cenar al Domino’s, aprovechando la oferta del “come y bebe”.

—Entonces Jono y Honda habrán arruinado la pizzería. —murmuró imaginándoselos allí. —No darían abasto con esos dos pozos sin fondo que tienen por estómagos.

—Yo creo que casi se incendia el horno. —añadió Atem sonriendo. —¡Y encima se quejaban de que se morían de hambre!

—Al menos pudimos comer algo antes de que ellos acabaran con todo. —recordó el oji-amatista.

Los tres rieron al pensar en la escena.

—Me alegra que hayáis disfrutado de la cena.

Atem le sonrió y su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Mucho, pero no creo que sea buena idea regresar allí con ellos. Igual se niegan a servirnos. Creo que casi los dejamos sin pizzas. Por cierto, ¿qué tal en el hospital?

—Bien, hoy estaba animado. Hemos pasado la tarde jugando a las cartas.

—Mañana me pasaré a verle. —dijo Yugi bostezando. —Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Ambos tricolores se levantaron.

—Yo también estoy cansado. Buenas noches.

—Que descanséis. Hasta mañana —se despidió el oji-café.

Aprovechando que se había quedado solo, decidió poner en marcha una idea que se le había ocurrido durante sus ejercicios de meditación. Se encerró en su habitación y se puso manos a la obra.

∞∞∞

No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. No conseguía coger el sueño a pesar del cansancio acumulado. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero cuanto más lo intentaba más pensamientos le asaltaban. Al final se rindió y dejó que su mente divagara. De pronto se sorprendió recordando la imagen de Hekay tumbado en la hamaca. Después su mente pasó a recordar aquel beso que le había robado al oji-café y todo lo que le había hecho sentir. Su aroma, su sabor, su tacto, la respiración entre cortada, sus brazos rodeándole,…

Se incorporó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos le traicionaran. Debía mantenerse firme en su decisión y mantener la cabeza fría el mayor tiempo posible.

El silencio de la noche fue roto por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, iluminando el pasillo. Sabía que el oji-café había entrado en su habitación al poco de entrar él en la suya, pero no esperaba que continuara despierto.

La luz se colaba por debajo de su puerta. Poco después vio una sombra y escuchó que algo se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta. La sombra se fue y poco después se cerró la puerta, desapareciendo así la luz que iluminaba el pasillo y se colaba en su habitación. Esperó un rato más para asegurarse de que todos dormían.

Cuando Atem dejó pasar una media hora, se levantó en silencio, se acercó a la puerta y pudo distinguir un sobre blanco que destacaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Lo cogió y se acercó a la ventana, donde pudo leer su nombre a la luz de la luna.

Perplejo, se preguntó qué demonios hacía Mahado dándole un sobre a altas horas de la noche. Sin duda el oji-café esperaba que lo leyera al día siguiente cuando despertara. Durante un rato dudó si debía abrirlo o no en ese momento, pues a esas horas debería estar durmiendo. Pero tenía claro que no podría conciliar el sueño hasta que no saciara su curiosidad y supiera qué había dentro.

Además, estaba seguro de que con sobre o sin él su cuerpo se negaba a descansar. Decidido, encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Bajo la luz de la lámpara, abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido.


	3. La carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer y último capítulo de esta mini historia. Disfrutad ;)

3

Su corazón se aceleró al ver una carta escrita a mano, con la familiar letra del oji-café. Las preguntas comenzaron a cruzar por su mente. ¿Qué quería decirle a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué escribir en vez de hablar en persona? Ansioso por conocer su contenido, desplegó la carta y comenzó a leer.

**Mi faraón:**

**Todavía recuerdo cuando antes te llamaba así. O príncipe, cuando éramos niños. Incontables veces me pedías que te llamara por tu nombre cuando estábamos solos y yo me negaba. Nunca fue por falta de confianza, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía que mantener las distancias para evitar que un exceso de confianza revelara algo que jamás debía ser descubierto. Un secreto que solo yo debía conocer, al menos en esas circunstancias. Ahora todo ha cambiado y quizá deba contártelo, pero todavía no es el momento.**

**Seguro que te estarás preguntando para qué te escribo esta carta. Verás, he estado pensando en nuestra última conversación, hace algo más de una semana. He llegado a la conclusión de que te ocurre algo parecido a lo que me pasaba a mí en Kemet, como te he explicado al comienzo de esta carta. Es decir, mantienes las distancias para evitar que pase algo relacionado con tu secreto y con la leyenda del hilo rojo.**

**Conozco la leyenda. Tu abuelo me la ha contado esta tarde, después de decirme que estamos unidos por dicho hilo. Es más, creo que incluso puedo intuir en qué consiste ese secreto que me contarás cuando cumplas dieciocho años, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Para tu tranquilidad te diré que esperaré a que tú mismo me lo expliques.**

**Lo que importa eres tú y tu bienestar, así que se me ha ocurrido una idea. Ya que estás empeñado en mantener la distancia entre nosotros así como yo la mantuve hace tiempo, lo respetaré. Solo te pido que cuando tengas la necesidad de hablarme de ti y de lo que te pasa, cojas papel y bolígrafo y me lo expliques en una carta, así como yo te he escrito ésta. Escribe como si fuera un amigo que vive lejos. Te garantizo que recibirás respuesta lo antes posible por el mismo medio, y que lo que me escribas en tus cartas solo lo sabremos tú y yo.**

**No voy a permitir que un secreto nos aleje. Eres mi mejor amigo, y deseo ayudarte y que seas feliz. Por favor, considera mi propuesta. Si aceptas, solo tienes que escribirme y hacerme llegar tu carta sin que nadie lo descubra. Te deseo lo mejor de esta vida. Y recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre podrás contar conmigo.**

**Eternamente tuyo**

**El Mago Oscuro**

Atem se quedó sin palabras. Una vez más Hekay le había sorprendido. No solo sabía en qué consistía su secreto, también comprendía y respetaba su decisión. Debía reconocer que lo había subestimado un poco. Releyó la carta varias veces, todavía sorprendido por el ingenio del oji-café. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Solo sabía que una vez más Hekay le demostraba su amor, y eso le conmovió.

Estuvo un rato pensando qué hacer hasta que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Guardó la preciada carta junto con el sobre en un cajón, apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Volvía a sentirse en paz, y en cuanto se echó en la cama se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Al día siguiente se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Se arregló y comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras planeaba lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento entró Yugi en pijama frotándose los ojos.

—¿Yami? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Buenos días Aibou, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

—¿Has preparado el desayuno? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? Nunca habías madrugado tanto un sábado.

—Cuando era faraón madrugaba siempre. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque te obligaban. —señaló Hekay entrando en la cocina. —Y siempre te quejabas por ello.

—Parece que no has dormido bien. —comentó Atem mientras se sentaban.

—He dormido perfectamente, ¿y tú? ¿Has dormido bien? —se interesó el oji-café.

—De maravilla, aunque al principio me costó. Incluso vi la luz que se colaba por debajo de mi puerta desde tu habitación. Por eso pensé que tardaste mucho en dormir. Después me di cuenta de que no podía coger el sueño y me puse a leer un rato. Funcionó, porque he dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. —añadió feliz.

—Me alegro. Eso explica por qué has madrugado. —respondió Hekay sonriendo.

Después de desayunar Yugi se marchó a visitar a su abuelo, Atem salió a dar una vuelta y Hekay se quedó para terminar trabajo pendiente. El oji-rubí iba disfrutando del paseo cuando se detuvo delante de una papelería. Sonriendo, entró y compró una carpeta con sobres y folios para escribir cartas, además de un pequeño bolígrafo. Pasó el resto de la mañana escribiendo hasta que vació por completo su corazón en la carta. Cuando terminó, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. Guardó las hojas que había rellenado en uno de los sobres y puso en él el nombre del oji-café. Recogió y regresó a casa paseando, con la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.

Al entrar a la casa Hekay todavía estaba en el escritorio de su habitación. Atem sacó el sobre de la carpeta y lo escondió detrás de ésta. Una vez se aseguró de que el oji-café no lo vería, llamó a la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó asomando la cabeza.

—Adelante, estaba terminando. ¿Qué tal el paseo? —preguntó volviéndose a mirarle.

—Muy relajante —contestó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él. —Solo quería avisarte de que estoy aquí por si quieres tomarte un descanso y jugar a algo, o tal vez charlar conmigo. Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

Hekay sonrió.

—Claro, me falta poco. En cuanto termine con esto hacemos lo que quieras. —contestó mientras volvía a centrarse en su trabajo.

El tricolor aprovechó para dejar el sobre encima de la cama.

—En ese caso te dejo tranquilo para que termines. —dijo mientras salía.

Dejó la carpeta en su cuarto y salió a ver la tele.

Al poco rato Hekay recogió los documentos. De camino a la puerta vio el sobre encima de la cama y sonrió. Tenía lectura para la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía un bonito estilo de letra, perfecto para la carta de Mahado, pero AO3 no admite el formato :( . Por lo menos se ha quedado en negrita, pero el efecto no es el mismo.
> 
> Gracias por todos vuestros kudos y comentarios. No sabéis la alegría que me da recibir en mi correo la notificación de que tengo otro kudo u otro comentario. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!!


End file.
